


.

by Scarheart99789



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave woke to the sound of screaming, he certainly wasn't prepared for what would happen that day.</p><p>Ha. Had to write stories in school today, and my muse decided to be a bitch and get me to write Sadstuck. Though, I only had up to shirt done, so everything else was done just now in order to make it a bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Dave awoke to the sound of screaming, he certainly wasn't prepared for what would happen that day. So, being the curious guy he was, he slipped off his bed, grabbing his shades in the process. Then, after a yawn, he assumed his stoic look and walked out of his room.

It was strange, living on this meteor with only 5 other people left him with a tiny guessing rage for whom the oice had belonged to. It didn't sound like his sister, Rose, because it wasn't human enough. It had a few Alternian clicks mixed in with it. That weird purple blooded troll, Gamzee, wouldn't be screaming at a time like this, leaving him with the other three trolls. But, it wouldn't of been the jade blood, Kanaya. Rose surely would of been consoling her, or would of at least screamed as well. So that left him with the teal and the mutant blood; Terezi and Karkat. Though-

He was torn from his though as the scream resounded, this time making him run towards the sound. He stepped onto the transportalizer that would take him to the library, and froze at the sight before him. There they were, teal and candy red blood covering the floor. Terezi motionless, with Karkat holding her close, screaming and sobbing. When Dave finally regained the ability to move, he rushed forwards to his now dead matesprit and her ex-matesprit. Only then did he realize something else. There was purple blood mixed in with the other two colours.

Dave knelt beside the trolls and reached out, running his fingers along Terezi's cheek sadly. What happened next was completely unexpected. The smaller troll, Karkat, let go of the teal blood and instead threw himself at Dave, digging his claws into his back and sobbing into his shirt. His candy red tears staining his white record shirt.

Dave let out a sigh and placed his arms around Karkat, gently rubbing his back. Though, his gaze stayed glued on the dead body of the female, her limbs broken and in odd angles.

"Karkat, hey, man, Jesus fuck can you stop crying? Please? Tell me what happened Vantass." He spoke into his hair, poking his spine.

After a few more minutes of heavy sobbing and shooshing, Karkat pulled away and stared at him. His face was drenched, covered in the candy red color. "H-he came... Gamzee... We were talking, and Terezi came in and... And I don't remember... All I know is that when I came to, Terezi was dead, Gamzee was gone, and I was bleeding." Once he finished talking, he burst into tears again and buried it in Dave's shirt.

"Shit man, come on, stop crying. It's gross." He complained halfheartedly, still focused on Terezi.

Karkat let out a sniffle, having finally stopped crying. Though, he stayed with his face buried in the white and red record shirt, clearly more red then white now. Dave then snaked a hand up Karkat's back, scratching his scalp soothingly in a blind attempt to calm the little ball of rage. But then, Dave's fingers brushed the base of his horns, making Karkat freeze up, clutching his shirt tighter. Dave then let out a low chuckle, and whispered, "C'mon Karkitty, stop crying. You're gonna be okay, I'll go get you Kanaya and you can pour out your heart or some shit like that."

Karkat then pulled away, staring at him, "Kanaya's not my moirail, fuckass. Gamzee i- was. And can you stop shoosh papping me? It's... Odd. And no touching the horns douchefuck, or I'll rip you a new one." The small troll's face became increasingly angrier as Dave merely chuckled at him.

"Jeez man, you've got some real anger problems, you know that?"

"Holy fucking shit. You're telling me I have anger problems? Yeah, right now I do. I'm sitting the blood of my ex-moirail, ex-matesprit, and even my own blood! Why the fuck wouldn't I be mad!?" When he said that, Dave merely shrugged and adjusted his shades, because Karkat had bumped them with his tiny horns when he threw himself against the Strider.

Karkat then sighed and hung his head, "I'm sorry..." He mumbled, making Dave tilt his head in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave stared at Karkat, confused. Why the hell would he be apologizing for acting the way he usually did? Though, he took it as an opportunity to smile a smug smile and respond, "Yeah, it's no big deal Kitten."

Karkat then leaned forwards, resting his forehead on Dave's arm, "I... I'm sorry I didn't protect Terezi. I just..." He could feel the tears against his arm again. "I couldn't help her. I've failed as a leader, Dave. I let Aradia die, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, Eridan, Feferi, and now Terezi too. I just... I don't know what to do!" At the end of his little speech, Karkat turned up the waterworks again. Though Dave's sleeve was already red, it was certainly going to be a darker shade once this was all over.

"Jeez man, stop beating yourself up over all this. If anything, it's my fault TZ's dead. She was my matesprit after all, therefore making her my responsibility. Now can you stop crying all over my sleeve?" Though he had meant it as a means to get Karkat off him, the troll clearly took it as an invitation to full on cling to him again and cry into his chest again.

So, with Dave being the nice person he was, he wrapped his arms around him and began scratching his scalp again in an attempt to soothe the crying figure. And, once again, Dave just so happened to tap his finger against Karkat's horn, making him freeze and his breathing stop momentarily.

"Jesus fuck man, what's up with your horns?"

"You would know, wouldn't you? Seeing as how you were mateprit's with Terezi and all."

"Well, no. Not really. Her horns were pointy as fuck and scared the shit out of my sometimes. So I don't know anything about them."

At that, Karkat pulled away and gave him a quizzical look, obviously not believing him.

"Well, our horns are like, super fucking sensitive. And when touched we- HOLY FUCKING SHIT STRIDER STOP!"

Dave was stuck with surprise as his reaction to rubbing the heel of his palm against the horn. Karkat's eyes were huge, bulging even. He looked kind of scared, but there was something else in his eyes. Something Dave couldn't quite name.

"D-Dave, stop. P-please? Go away and st-stop touching my f-fucking horns you n-nooksniffer." His entire body shook every time Dave palmed his horns, and it made him feel so powerful.

When Dave finally stood, he dragged Karkat up with him and walked off, dragging him along by the wrist.

"Hey, what the fuck? Where are we going? Why are you taking me along?"

"Dude, relax. You're not gonna die, so let's just go. Okay? Also, your fucking lucky I didn't wear my God Tier outfit here to find you, I would of killed you for crying on it that much." Once Dave said that, he smiled slightly at the snort that could be heard from behind him.

"Yeah, whatever Dave." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. Well, I didn't really both to check for any grammar or anything. Critique would be nice, as would any help if I made any possible spelling mistakes. And for making title, my muse decided it only wanted to help me make Sadstuck.


End file.
